fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oppression
Episode 94 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Everyone screamed "ALL HAIL SUPERMAN!ALL HAIL SUPERMAN" repeatedly,for he has done it again--save the world.In the Batcave,Batman and his squad are discussing about Superman's act of saving the world.Batman is worried that the day might come that he will always resort to killing.One day later,all of the Justice League went to the cemetery to mourn for the death of Lois Lane.Superman talked with his parents and said,"I can't forgive myself.I've been too busy saving the world that I forgot about her.I became a useless boyfriend to her"."Son,we know it's not your fault",Martha said."No,it is.I'm a god,I'm powerful yet I failed to save her.I'm too late",he replied.He also went to Lois' parents,cried to them,and apologized.Lois' father said,"I know these tears are sincere.I hope you learned your lesson with this situation"."Yes,I will.I'll make sure none of these situations will ever happen again",he replied.The next day,Superman went on a forum with the United Nations."I saved the world.Everyone knew about it.But not everyone knew my girlfriend Lois Lane died while she was running away from those ugly faced aliens.Although the world is safe for now,I still gotta do my job to ensure the safety of the world.I would help all of you,political leaders,to solve your country's problems",Superman said.The US President said,"Your words are very convincing.If wanted to lead the world,we also wouldn't hesitate and let you to".In the Batcave,Batman's squad are watching this forum."You saved the world through violence.And that's not even saving the world",Batman said."What?You're still salty Batman?Face it.He's a hero to billions",Nightwing said."But we don't even know what he would do with the world next,if he becomes a world leader",Catwoman said."Nah.You're just cowards to defend Batman",Nightwing said."So,would you rather die in a war than to be saved by a god?",Huntress asked."That's my point.Now that people know he has the ability to take lives,they now worship him as a god",Batman replied."Yeah.He became paranoid after losing Lois Lane.And by keeping the world extra safe he might hurt our planet rather than help us",Batgirl said."That's it.I'm out of you guys.You'd rather let many people die just so your morality will not be corrupt.I'll stand with someone who can keep me safe.Plus,my squad,the Teen Titans are right with him.They know me more than you guys do'',Nightwing said."Nightwing don't be stupid",Batgirl said."If stupid means standing up to the right,I would be stupid,Nightwing said.Now,he rode the R-Plane and went outside the Batcave."Then he's really stupid",Black Lightning said.3 weeks later,the world was in jeopardy.Many people in different countries have overthrown their leaders and presidents."The day I feared has come",Batman said.Superman was once again called by the United Nations along with the presidents all over the world,to discuss about the recent incident."Look what you have done.The people took your statement seriously and you just took away the jobs of these presidents,wherein some are actually doing great jobs",a speaker of United Nations said."I was also shocked when I heard it on news.I felt great pressure.I guess I can't make this world a better place alone.I want to be cleared from all these problems.Listen,presidents of the world.You will keep your jobs",Superman said.A round of applause was given to him."This might wrap it up.Thank you for all who attended this forum",the United Nations coordinator said.Superman went outside the building of the United Nations and was surrounded by interviewers who asked him about what would be his next steps in stopping crime."Well,I plan to work with U.S. to improve their military strength.And create a curfew to lessen crime.I also intend to make supersoldiers to help me patrol crimes in certain cities all over the world",he said."That's all I can think,for now".When he reached the Watchtower,he called upon some members of the Justice League for a meeting about how to stop crime and some of the world's problems.Wonder Woman suggests to get rid of cigarettes.Flash suggests to get rid of guns.But someone said,"Why don't you just wipe the world of its evils?You're Super and can pretty much do everything you wanted anyway".It was Plastic Man."Brilliant.But it can wait.Fighting crime will be much better,if I have supersoldiers on my side.I gotta contact Lex Luthor and tell this to him",Superman said."No matter what others say,you're always a great leader to us",Nightwing said. Characters:Superman,Lex Luthor,Jonathan and Martha Kent,Lois' parents,presidents,U.S. President,Batman,Nightwing,Batgirl,Batwoman,Huntress,Catwoman,Talia al Ghul,Black Lightning,Black Canary,Green Arrow,Captain Atom,UN coordinator,Speaker,interviewers,Flash,Wonder Woman,Plastic Man